


Seven Steps (extract)

by kybusan



Series: 50 sentences [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fever, Hueco Mundo, M/M, Obsession, Other, Sleeping Together, sort of GrimmIchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybusan/pseuds/kybusan
Summary: Ichigo is daydreaming about different shades of blue while battling a raging fever.





	Seven Steps (extract)

Ichigo woke up to a faint snoring. His upper body felt as if it was held in position by a vice-like grip and when he moved slightly, the force on his body got heavier. He slowly opened an eye and was greeted by blue hair. His heartbeat probably stopped for a few seconds, he surely held his breath back in shock. When he let go of his breath, he tried to do it as controlled as possible and carefully tried to free himself from two arms that held him in place. But whatever careful movement of him, the respond was a tighter grip. Grimmjow even pulled him closer. Not really gentle. With his free hand, he grabbed Ichigo’s hair and pulled his head back right into his chest. After a grunting and resettling move the blue-haired man placed his chin on Ichigo’s head and two heartbeats later the snoring started again.

Ichigo was stunned and tried to breathe as shallow as possible. He knew, the catlike Arrancar sometimes had a very deep sleep, but unfortunately, he also had quite an attitude when he got woken up from a deep slumber. _Just like a cat that sleeps in the sun and gets disturbed by an unworthy human._  Ichigo envied Grimmjow for his ability to lay down, roll himself up and sleep for a couple of hours. Even in his human life, the substitute soulreaper seldom if ever enjoyed such a deep sleep. 

The other problem that made Ichigo act as if he was a lifeless, unmoving dead thing in the claws of a beast was – well, the beast himself. This was by far the closest they ever had been. Well, without trying to kill the other. Ichigo was painfully aware of the unspoken “seven-steps-rule” he had more than once – deliberately or not – broken. And his still feverish mind came up with several, painful and even gory possible ways, Grimmjow might react upon realizing that the other was too close. But to be honest, the cosy and relaxing heat radiating from Grimmjow, the steady and undisturbed breathing of him, the almost peaceful proof of life right beside him – that all let Ichigo’s anxieties scatter to dust. _I wonder why…_

_Oh come on, you know exactly why…_  It had started a few weeks ago when Ichigo had started to visit his Soul World again. Truth to be told, it all had been Shiro’s fault. Or the fact, that the sky in his inner world had been blue. What he hadn’t expected, not at all, but to see something other than Hueco Mundo’s dark black and grey tent over your head had been such a relief. And he had felt alive, almost as if he was back in his human body. Shiro had kicked his ass, of course, but before his hollow had disappeared after their first fight in a long time, his white copy had snickered something like _I don’t get it. Why are you that much distracted by a blue sky? If you need to look at something blue just to feel alive, there is a variety of different blue shades right beside you… So long, King!_  Since then Ichigo was, kind of, obsessed with the colour blue.

Yes, obsession was the right thing to say. First, he hadn’t paid much attention to Shiro’s comment, even thought of it as an insult. But then Grimmjow had found a small pond in the middle of a mountain range. The water itself had been some kind of blue, a dark-greyish blue, but it only intensified the light blue of Grimmjow’s hair. Which became a tone darker when wet. The following days Ichigo became aware of the different shades of blue Grimmjow’s eyes showed off. They even had some small, yellow-greenish spots in it, like tiny little freckles. And no, they didn’t glow in the dark like a cat’s eye, but they slightly changed the brightness of the sapphire blue when he was hunting, pissed off or angry. Ichigo was that obsessed with the colour, his heartbeat stopped every time he discovered a new shade of blue on Grimmjow.

He wasn’t quite sure though what the dark blue Grimmjow’s eyes showed off right now indicated. _Annihilation?_  Obviously, Ichigo had missed the moment Grimmjow had woken up. Probably he had moved to much while stupidly daydreaming about blue shades and stirred the Arrancar from his sleep. The substitute soulreaper wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. After all, it wasn’t his fault he was too close. Nevertheless, Ichigo cleared his throat and carefully placed his flat palms on Grimmjow’s chest to push himself further away. His action earned him a look glinting with detest, which froze Ichigo’s limbs immediately.

«Back to sleep, asshole,» Grimmjow growled dangerously, pulled the shocked teen closer and almost inaudible mumbled into his orange hair, «with that fever still raging, you’re not worth the fight!».

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extract of a larger work, called Seven Steps. 
> 
> I'm currently trying to figure out, where it leads me... or those two dorks.


End file.
